Dreamless
by fallenstar2113
Summary: I've always had a dream but I need could reach it. Until he came into my life and showed me that even if I am Dreamless I can make my dreams come true. He is my dream. ((chapter 5 in progress)) I made up the characters in this story but I do not own the original characters.
1. My Sacrifice

I feel his arms around me and I smile. I remember the first time I meet my pink haired sacrifice.

"So tell me how you're feeling today. Have you been sleeping? What about your dreams?"

I laugh, "I don't have dreams. I'm dreamless, and I'll always be." I turn over on my side and stare at my therapist. "I'll never have a dream."

"Come on Haru, that's not true." She smiles at me, "You can have a dream you just need to sleep. Don't think I don't know about you not sleeping. You haven't been taking your pill either have you?"

I turn back over turning my back to her, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Haru." I hear her stop writing, "Haru you can leave if you want."

I sit up and look at her, "When do you want me to come in next week?" I say standing up.

"Same time, same place." She smiles at me.

"Okay bye Ms. Fuyu." I say standing up. I walk over to the door when she stops me.

"Haru please take your pill. You look like you need to sleep." She picks up her phone, "don't make me call Yumi, you know she'll make you take your pill."

I turn back to the door, "I know, I'll take my pills." I walk out of her office and into the elevator. "Damn this sucks." I say pushing the button to the bottom floor.

Right as the doors are about to close I hear some one yell.

"Hey keep it open!"

I put my hand in front of the door, so that I could see who was yelling.

As the door's opened a boy with pink hair come running in breathless. he turns to me and smiles.

"Get back here Ren!" I hear Ms. Fuyu yell from down the hall.

She stops when she see's that he is in the elevator with me, "Haru keep the elevator open!" She starts walking towards us.

I smile at her and press the push the button to the bottom floor again. The door's start closing as she starts running towards them. I wave at her as they close.

"Thanks, I couldn't stand to be there with her for another minute." He says as he pushes the button to stop the elevator. "They'll be waiting for me down stairs. Do you mind?" he says sliding down the wall.

"Not at all," I say doing the same.

"My name is Ren, you must Haru." He says smiling at me, "I mean that's what Fuyu said when she saw you."

"Yea that's me." I feel a pain in my shoulder. I start to rub it.

"Does your shoulder hurt?" Ren asks looking at me.

"Yea," I say rubbing it more.

"Here let me look." He says getting on his knees in front of me.

I start to feel my heart race as he get's closer to me. When he touches me I flinch.

He laughs, "don't worry I don't bite people I just meet." He rolls up the sleeve of my shirt to get a better look at me shoulder, "I can't really see anything. Take your shirt off."

I didn't want to but I obey him. I take my shirt off and look at my shoulder, "What the hell?" I say looking at my shoulder.

"Oh." Was all Ren could say.

I can't take my eyes of it, it was impossible. On my shoulder the word Dreamless was appearing.

"What is your name again?" Ren asks looking at me.

"Haru," I say still looking at my shoulder. "How the hell is this happening?"

Ren touches it, "Wow that's weird." He starts to take his shirt off.

I look up at him, "what are you doing?"

"Just look," he says taking his shirt off.

I look at his shoulder and see the same word.

I reach out, but pull my hand back.

"It's okay." He takes my hand and places it on his shoulder, "we have the same name."

"How long have you had this?" I ask looking at his name.

"Ever since I saw you." He said looking at me.

I look up at him, "what?"

He sit's down in front of me, "Guess you don't know. Well its better to hear it from me then anyone else. I don't know how to really put it but I'm your sacrifice and you're my fighter. We have meet before in the past, but you didn't know who I was. My name appeared after we meet, yours didn't appear because you were running away from Fuyu. But know that we're here together in this elevator our name is appearing." He touches my face. "You have always meant the world to me Haru. Fuyu didn't tell you about this because she doesn't approve of us. Haru," he takes my hands in his, "I have waited for you for two years. Please tell me you'll become my fighter."

All I could do was stare into his purple eyes. I catch my breath as I start to lean towards him. "I not sure I trust you," I say, "but there's something about you that I like."

He laughs, "that's the effect when a fighter meets their sacrifice."

I laugh also, "Well I think I like this feeling."

I laugh at the memory.

"Haru what's so funny?" Ren asks.

"I was just thinking about when we first meet." I say sitting up on my elbow, "do you remember Ren?"

He smiles, "Of course I remember. How could I forget? You were so confused about everything, but yet you still trusted me. I bet you love it now." He kisses me check.

"The idea of trusting you was scary at first, but now I can't help but love you." I say lying on his chest.

"I have always loved you and I'll always love you." He say kissing my head.

I lean up and kiss him slowly, when I pull away his face was red. Mine was red also.

"I'll always love you, and I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave, or love anyone else." I say kissing his check, "I am your fighter, and we are dreamless."


	2. Cold Water

"Ren get up."

I feel Haru shacking me. "No," I say getting under the blankets.

He sits on the bed, "Come on Ren, get up," He try's to take the blankets off me.

"Haru don't!" I say clinging the blankets to my chest. "I just want to sleep, leave me alone."

"Have it your way then Ren." He gets off the bed and disappears.

I smile to myself and try to fall back asleep.

I hear the wood crack under Haru's feet as he comes back into the room.

"Ren please get up." He says.

"No" I say smiling at the thought of him having to fight me for the blankets again.

"Have it your way then." He says, I hear him lift something.

I stop for a second and sit up right as Haru throws a bucket of ice water on me. "Haru!" I say getting out bed faster then I ever have.

He starts laughing at me, "Ren, I did tell you to get out of bed didn't I?"

I stare at him and smile, "Come give me a hug if it's so funny Haru." I open my arms and start moving towards him.

He's still laughing, "Don't you dare Ren!" He backs up to the wall.

"Your trapped Haru," I smile at my fighter, "you brought this on yourself." I move closer to him.

"Fine," he gives up and wraps his arms around me. "Your cold Ren."

"I wonder why!" I say wrapping my arms around him. "Did you get the stuff?" I ask letting go of him to change out of my wet clothes.

"Yes," he says leaving the room and returning with a bag. "You said you wanted blue right?"

"Yes and you wanted white." I say pulling some pants on, "I'm going to miss your hair." I say walking towards him.

"Mine, Ren your going from pink hair to blue hair." He picks up a piece of my wet hair, "it's going to be a big change. But maybe they wont notice us anymore."

"I hope so," I say laying my head on his shoulder, "Haru, I'm still tied." I wrap my arms around him.

He laughs, "You can sleep after we get our hair dyed and moved into a new hotel. Come on Ren, you first."

I start walking towards the bathroom still holding on to him, "Fine, let's get this over with."

Haru's laughs as I drag him to the bathroom still holding him, "Your going to have to let go of me Ren," Haru says shutting the bathroom door.

"I don't want to Haru." I whine.

"Come on, please let go of me." He says kissing my head, "I promise you can sleep in a little while."

I don't want to let him go but I do anyways. "How long is this going to take Haru?"

"It should take me about 5 minutes to put the dye in your hair, then you have to wait 45 minutes for it to sit. While you do that you can put the dye in my hair. It should take about 2 hours, plus we still have to pack." Haru picks me by my waist and put's me on the bathroom counter.

"You know your eyes are beautiful Haru." I say steering into his green eyes. I take his face in my hands and kiss him softy. When we pull away from each other his face is as red as a fire truck. I laugh and kiss his forehead.

He smiles, "Come on, quite stalling me Ren. Let's get this done."

I put my hand to my head and solute him, "Aye, aye captain." I laugh.

Haru laughs with me.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you are enjoying the story :)**

**=Fallenstar2113=**


	3. On The Move

"Haru your hair!" I say staring at him.

"What?" he says looking in the mirror. "I think it looks fine." He turns to me.

"I'm not use to it I guess." I say looking into the mirror and staring at my own hair. "I'm glad I don't have pink hair anymore. No one will know who I am." I smile and look at Haru, "What's wrong." I ask turning to him.

He put's his arms around me, "I liked your pink hair." He says holding me close.

I smile and wrap my arms around him also, "I know, but we have to do this if we want to stay together. Besides," I say looking up at him, "I like your hair white. It brings out your gorgeous green eyes." I say kissing his forehead.

He smiles, "Come on Ren, we need to pack and move on. The manager doesn't know who we are yet and I don't want her to see our new hair."

"I thought we might run into something like this." I say letting go of him and leaving the bathroom to go to my bag.

"What are you talking about Ren?" Haru asks from the bathroom doorway.

I smile and pull out a bag, "Look" I say pulling out two wigs. I throw him the blue and black wig while I put the pink wig on. "I had these made a few days ago. I knew they would come in handy."

He runs to me and picks me up swinging me around in circles. "Ren you a genius!" He stops and smiles at me.

"I know I am," I say smiling back at him. "Let's get ready."

"Okay," he puts me down and starts packing our things.

"Haru you wig is going to fall off, come here let me fix it." I say grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the bathroom again. I fix his wig and then mine.

"We look like our old self's." He says looking at me.

"I know, it's scary right?" I smile and turn around, "But we can't waste time come on let's move." I walk out of the bathroom and pick our bags, "Come on Haru."

He walks out smiling and takes his bag from me, "Let's get going."

We walk out of the room and ride the elevator down to the lobby were Haru pays gives our key to the manager.

I look at a TV and what I see makes me yelp.

Haru looks back at me, "what wrong Koga?" He says using my fake name.

I look back at him, "Oh nothing sorry Kai." I use his fake name. I walk over to him trying to block the view of the TV from the manager.

"Okay, I hope you both enjoyed out hotel. Please come again." The manager says smiling at is.

"Thank you." Haru says turning towards me, "Let's go."

I nod and move my eyes to the TV were out picture is still flashing.

He follows my eyes and see it also, he takes my hand and we walk away really fast.

"Hey is that Haru and Ren from TV?"

I turn around and see the manager staring at us with big eyes.

"Oh my gosh, someone stop those two now!" she yells pointing at us.

I take Haru's hand and we run out of the hotel and down the street with someone chasing us yelling out names.

I see a small ally and turn into it. "Haru follow me!" I say seeing some stairs. I run to them and start go up them.

When we reach the top we can still hear the man yelling out names.

I lay down and take a deep breath. "That was to close for conferment." I say.

Haru is still breather hard but I hear him mutter something.

I take the wig off, "At least they still think you have blue and black hair." I say taking his wig off.

"Same goes to you Ren." He says smiling at me, "We haven't been chased in a while. " Haru laughs.

I lay my head on Haru's shoulder, "Man I'm tired."

Before he could respond something hard hit me in the back of the head.

"Haru" I whisper as I see him get hit also. I reach out and take his hand in mine as the darkness takes me away.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it has taken me forever to post a new chapter, I've been very busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**=Fallenstar2113=**


	4. Holy Crap

"STOP THE CAR NOW!" Ayato yells at the driver.

He hits the breaks making Subaru, Kanato, and I move with the car and fly forward a little.

"That was uncalled for Ayato." Reiji says from the seat beside me.

"Why would he want us to marry her?" Ayato says pointing at me.

I stare at him, "Excuse me but you know nothing about me in the first place, and in fact I wouldn't want to marry you in the first place. I don't want to marry any of you, but I don't have a choice in the matter." I say.

"Of course you have a choice in the matter! It's your life!" Ayato says.

"You make it sound so easy! I can't make choices like every one else can Ayato." I say shouting at him, "I owe my life to Karlheinz and he wont let me forget it, or pay him back. He has total control over my life. He always has!" I open the limo door and get out.

"Where are you going Kogami?" Ayato says sticking his head out of the open door.

I turn around to face him, "Some were far away from you!" I turn back around and start walking in the direction of the mansion.

I hear the door slam shut and start to move in the opposite direction.

"You know this isn't going to solve anything right?" I hear someone say from behind me.

I turn around to find Subaru standing behind me. "I know," I say and continue to walk away.

I hear him start walking behind me. I stop and stare at him, "Why are you following me anyways?"

He shoves his hands in his pockets, "You don't know the way to the house, and you don't have the key. Reiji called the butler and told him not to let you in. I" he says pulling out a chain, "have a key, and Reiji wants me to get to know you."

"Don't sound so thrilled." I say turning around.

"Come on." Subaru says walking in front of me.

I follow him. I put my hands in my pocket and find the letter. I pull it out and read it.

_Kogami,_

_Only you can understand this letter, Reiji can't read it. I want you to remember who has taken care of you since you were a little girl. I know you won't disobey, and if you try to run away you know what will happen._

_Be a good girl_

_Karlheinz_

I stare at the letter and how he wrote it, "Why? Why does he do this to me?" I say falling to the ground. I could feel the pain in my leg again, like it was happening all over again.

Subaru turns around and runs over to me. "Kogami what's wrong? Hey listen! What's wrong?"

I feel the pain of the cut and then I feel another one on my arm were I was burned. I grab my arm and clinch it to my chest. "Why?" I whisper, as the pain get's unbearable. I look up and see Karlheinz kneeling beside me, "Why do I feel pain? I'm a vampire why did you make me this way!" I say hitting him, "Why, why, why?" I feel tears fall from my eyes, "I hate you!" I say as everything around me go's dark.

* * *

**Hey guys, so when I wrote the letter it was written differently, I'm sorry about that.**

**Here are the votes so far. **

**Subaru-3**

**Laito-3**

**Shuu-2**

**Kanato-2**

**Remember to vote for the brother Kogami should marry, leave it on the review or PM me. Hope you are enjoying the story.**

**=Fallenstar2113=**


End file.
